wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.12.0/API changes
Interface Customization » WoW API » API change summaries » ---- This is a consolidated list of the announced (and sometimes observed) changes in the User Interface API's and functionality for the 1.12 patch. Please note that this thread is to discuss the upcoming changes and any clarifications or features that are a direct result of those changes, or things which we've been asked to remind slouken of. IMPORTANT: Off-topic or entirely redundant posts are liable to get deleted. It is however in everyone's best interest to not post them in the first place - We'd rather slouken could spend his time coding us cool things than moderating this thread! XML * Added Color and BorderColor elements to the XML for backdrops. Communications * There will be a new SendAddonMessage("prefix", "text", "PARTY|RAID|GUILD|BATTLEGROUND") method that transmits a 'hidden' message to the appropriate group of recipients as the normal SendChatMessage would have been. * Messages will be delivered as a new CHAT_MSG_ADDON event, with arg1 the prefix, arg2 message, arg3 the distribution type ("PARTY","RAID", "GUILD", "BATTLEGROUND"), and arg4 the sender. * The combined length of message plus prefix can be at most 254 characters. The prefix must not contain a tab character. * The message will be unaffected by inebriation, but otherwise is subject to normal channel rules (no \n or bad links). * Messages sent to "RAID" when not in a raid will be delivered as if it had been sent as a "PARTY" message. * The "BATTLEGROUND" is also be valid as a destination for use with the auto-raid that's formed in battleground. * Using "RAID" or "PARTY" when not in a party or raid sends no message. Inspect * The inspect distance will be approximately double its current value. * The SetInventoryItem method will also respect the correct interact distance limit. Events * RAID_ROSTER_UPDATE will not be sent if you're not in a raid when entering the world. Unit Functions * New UnitPlayerOrPetInParty("unit") - Returns 1 if the specified unit is a member of the player's party, or is the pet of a member of the player's party, nil otherwise (Returns 1 for "player" and "pet") * New UnitPlayerOrPetInRaid("unit") - Returns 1 if the specified unit is a member of the player's raid, or is the pet of a member of the player's raid, nil otherwise (Returns 1 for "player" and "pet") * UnitName("unit") now returns a second value realmName, used in the cross server battlegrounds. If the unit is on your realm, the second value is nil. Spell Casting and Item Use * Using CastSpellByName for a mount that is already 'out' will cancel the mount. (1.12 Release, NOT on PTR yet) * The UseContainerItem(bag,slot,onSelf) method now has a new onSelf flag for using the item on the player. Bug Fixes * "Disable All Addons" will obey the character/all selection. * Fixed parsing of TOC files that begin with a UTF-8 BOM sequence. * Fixed :SetHighlightTexture("file") not updating accessible texture object. * Fixed missing pet happiness messages. Saved Variables * Saved variables that are not defined at the time of saving will be written into the saved variables file as nil values. Other Things * Bitlib will be changed back to 32 bits. Last Updated: 2006-08-23 18:07 Pacific Category:World of Warcraft API/Changes